criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Linda Buttons
Linda Buttons was the killer of her husband, Elmer Buttons, in After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay). Profile Linda is a 58 year old woman with blue eyes and blond hair that is curved which goes up to her neck. She wears gold earrings and a gold pearl necklace. She wears a pale pink with orange colored polkadots shirt with frills on it. She is shown holding a tilting champagne glass, on her arm she has a fundraiser stamp. It is known Linda knows music, owns a storm survival kit and eats beignets. Role in Case(s) Linda is the widow of Elmer "Boogie" Buttons, a five-time Best Living Jazz Musician Award winner. Linda found herself in trouble when Amy Young and the player found a torn photo restored by the player as an old photo at the pavilion where the Elmer Buttons Memorial Concert was taking place. Since neither Amy nor the player knew who the young woman next to a younger Elmer Buttons was, they had to send the picture to Hannah Choi for analysis. After looking through past issue after past issue of Girly Gossips magazines, Hannah matched the young woman to today's Linda Buttons, in which Hannah realized Elmer and Linda used to be society's glamour couple three decades ago. Linda thanked the player for restoring the old photo as it meant something to her hinting Elmer as her true love, but Amy had to bring up her husband's recent death before Linda although Linda suggested Elmer to retire after the glory days were gone. Linda told Amy and the player Elmer was attached to the Jazz Joint (the jazz club Amy and the player investigated earlier on), flirting with a dancer or so every chance he had, leaving Linda to fend for herself with a storm survival kit. Amy felt she went a little out of line during the conversation but the player suggested another trip to the Jazz Joint for any clues Amy and the player missed out during their first trip. Linda had to deal with a second discussion in the interrogation room after Amy and the player found a saxophone case with a patient paper inside. Amy and the player agreed to have Hannah analyze those papers and after careful examination, Hannah matched the patient's ID to Linda since per Hannah Elmer wanted Linda to go to rehab against her will. Linda admitted to the team about her drinking problem but instead of retiring to enjoy some beignets, Elmer wanted to send Linda to rehab for her drinking problem, but regardless of what Linda said, Amy thought Elmer cared for Linda's psychological health, much to Linda's disapproval. Unfortunately, Linda was incriminated to be the killer after evidence incriminated her to be the one guilty of grand homicide. Day by day Linda couldn't wait for Elmer to retire from his jazz career so that he would spend his time with Linda after winning his jazz award for a final time, but since Amy suspected Linda of fearing broken promises from Elmer, Linda opened up for the reason as to why she attacked Elmer with his saxophone and used a radio to play "After the Storm" (Elmer's most popular song) while offing him for good--Linda got sick of Elmer choosing music over her for three decades and because of Elmer's love for music she turned to a life of alcoholism forcing Elmer to seek rehabilitation for Linda's drinking. Amy and the player didn't hesitate to ship Linda to trial. In court, Linda told Judge Dante that Elmer was married to jazz music more than he was married to her so she committed the graphic murder and transformed his body parts to musical notes in Jazz Town's tram system. Linda didn't like rehab, so she offed Elmer like the aforementioned. Judge Dante told Linda that his wife would be mad if he loved homicide trials more than her but knew his personal life came first before trials. Judge Dante then concluded that her husband may had been correct about the rehabilitation issue Linda had and for killing her husband and the loss of a respected jazz musician, the court's decision was a 20-year jail sentence for Linda. Trivia *As Linda turned out to be the killer of her husband at the climax of the case, she is one of the five killers to commit domestic homicide in Pacific Bay, with the other four being Barbara Pickley, Ivana Golovanov, Rupert Snow, and Marie Bordeaux. Case Appearances *After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay) C74KillerJailed.png|Linda, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the graphic murder of a respected jazz icon and her husband, Elmer Buttons. OG_SUS_218_605.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers